Typically, an appliance for drying articles such as a clothes dryer for drying clothing articles uses an open control loop to dry the articles. The open control loop allows a user to set a drying time for drying the clothing articles. Setting the drying time requires an estimation by the user of when the clothing articles will be dry and generally results in the articles being either over-heated or under-heated. Over-heating of clothing articles results in unnecessary longer drying times, higher energy consumption, and the potential for damaging the articles. On the other hand, under-heating causes great inconvenience because the user has to reset the drying time and wait again for the clothing articles to be dry. Accordingly, there is a need for a clothes dryer that can automatically sense the dryness of the clothing articles in a dryer without having to rely on a user's subjective estimation of the drying time.